


【GGad】苍穹20

by dahliax



Series: 【GGad】苍穹 [20]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Movie 2: Fantastic Beasts: The Crimes of Grindelwald - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 13:10:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21198191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dahliax/pseuds/dahliax
Summary: 架空军事向AU，飞行员梗，基本参照二战时期的德国空军。年龄设定上，GG是ad的生父的战友，比ad年长20岁。人物OOC，OOC，OOC预警，年龄操作，不接受的请勿点击，谢谢。





	【GGad】苍穹20

到达三楼的时候，阿不思刻意放缓了步子。红发的青年头戴着蓝灰色的贝雷帽，身着同款配套的飞行学员制服，面颊因为疾速奔跑的缘故而微微泛着红，他在幽暗昏昧的走廊尽头停下了脚步。阿不思深深地吸了一口气，仿佛要平复下自己有些紊乱的心跳声，然后拧开了宿舍的黄铜门锁。

房间内的光线不算太好，来访者刻意没有开灯。“咔哒”一声门锁上锁声响起后，本来负手站立、眺望着窗外的高挑男子转过身来，他嘴唇微动，也许本来要说些什么的，那只字片语却被扬起的一阵风给吹散。阿不思快步走近格林德沃，几乎是扑入胸口般的急切，却在距离男人几公分的时候刹住，他轻轻踮起脚尖，双手攀上男人的肩膀，扬起脸来在他的右颊上留下一个亲吻。啄吻宛如蜻蜓点水，却温柔至极，阿不思的鼻尖贴在格林德沃脸庞上，略显急促的温热呼吸一下又一下地吐出，那双蔚蓝又明亮的眸子就这么直直地嵌入了格林德沃的心脏里。

爱欲轻易就在男人心口燃起滔天大火，他原本淡漠的眼眸里融入了异样的光亮，他喉头微动，几乎毫不迟疑地低头，噙住了阿不思的嘴唇。双唇相贴，舌尖交缠，口腔里的温度灼热到可怕，彼此的吐息粗重而急促。两人辗转唇齿缠绵，格林德沃的双手起初按捏着阿不思的腰部，渐渐地向下一寸寸移动，隔着裤子的布料用力抓揉着那饱满的臀肉。他努力克制住了自己想撕扯衣料的冲动，只好忿忿地蹂躏着那两块挺翘的软肉以示不满，又故意将自己腿间鼓账的凸起紧贴着阿不思。阿不思的胸口起起伏伏，头上的贝雷帽也不知在何时已经落到地上，他被格林德沃拥着一步步后退着，最后背部抵靠在墙上，已经无路可退。

似乎彼此都知道时光短暂，所以仅仅是亲吻，黏腻且痴狂，安静的室内充满了轻喘声、吸吮声与津液挤压声，交织环绕着的和声让人面红心热。“唔……”阿不思扬起了脖子，任格林德沃的唇顺着他的耳垂一路向下游走，雪白的颈部被男人啃噬般舔舐着，他将双手穿过格林德沃的双臂之下，紧紧抓住他的背部，让他更加贴近自己。

“笃笃笃”，一阵突兀的敲门声骤然响起，格林德沃抬起了埋在阿不思颈边的脑袋，他叹了一口气，问道：“怎么了？”门外的人是菲利克斯上尉，他是格林德沃的副官，他听到格林德沃冷漠的声线里透着隐隐的不耐烦，也只能硬着头皮，一板一眼地答道：“报告少将阁下，元帅大人准备要回去了。”男人一边捏着阿不思的下巴，一边漫不经心地回应道:“知道了，你去楼下等我，我马上下来。”听到门口忠心的副官已经离开后，格林德沃伸出右手的食指与中指，两指并拢后戳进阿不思的嘴里，他对上那一双有些湿漉漉的蓝宝石色的眼眸，轻声命令道：“宝贝，舔它。”阿不思一眼未错地望着格林德沃，卷起粉色的软舌包裹住手指，来回轻扫。男人满足地眯起眼睛，他缓缓地将手指从阿不思的口中抽出，用濡湿的指背轻轻划过他的脸庞，他的声音显得无比亲昵：“宝贝，我要走了，我还会来看你的。”格林德沃继而想起什么似的又悻悻地补充了一句道：“你好像和弗里德里希家那个金发小子关系不错，离他远一点比较好。”阿不思显然有些讶异，他还是耐心地解释道：“我们是朋友。”格林德沃将有些散乱的金发用手梳理整齐，将桌上的军帽、黑色皮手套重新一一戴上，他嗤笑了一声道：“你当他是朋友，他可未必这么想。再见，阿尔。”阿不思不置可否地笑了笑，他注视着格林德沃的背影消失在宿舍的木门之后。

入夜后，军方的宴会厅里热闹非凡。许多年轻的侍者端正地托着摆酒的银质托盘，穿梭于各位军政高官、要员与夫人小姐们之间，显得游刃有余。老格林德沃（注1）难得地带着两个儿子同时出现在这种言三语四的场合，他一身深灰色西服，拄着鎏金把手的拐杖，原本挺拔的背部已经微微佝偻，但是他的眼神凛然，尽管已久不在人前露面，但是气势依旧令人压抑，时不时有擦肩而过的军政高官向其寒暄问候。盖勒特·格林德沃难得一见的心不在焉，他百无聊赖把玩着手中的红酒杯，目视着面前来来去去的男女老少，衣香鬓影、觥筹交错仅仅在他的眼中拂过，却引不来一丝眼神微动。他是习惯于这样浮香暗涌的场合的，但是在今夜里，他的心中渐渐涌起一阵厌恶之感，令他的眼神愈发冷淡，散发着拒人千里的气场，让远处的一群盯着他看的太太小姐们不禁开始交头接耳起来。

格林德沃觉得胸中愈加烦躁起来，他转头向哥哥示意，然后大步离开了宴会厅。大厅有一个向外伸展的大型露台，格林德沃靠在石刻的栏杆上，缓缓吐着烟圈，白色的烟雾在夜幕深沉中弥散开去，仿佛烦闷也随之烟消云散了。约瑟夫·格林德沃（注2）也踱步到露台上，他善解人意地拍了拍弟弟的肩膀，安慰道：“这也全是为了你考虑，不要生气了，盖勒特。”

**Author's Note:**

> 注1：GG的爸爸，设定是军中的元老，比较有资历，虽然已经退休还是很有话语权。  
注2：GG的大哥，完全多余的注解，设定脾气比GG好很多。


End file.
